Shyntlara
450 Lady Shyntlara Abaeir ist die jüngste noch lebende Tochter des Hauses Abaeir. Nach der beinah kompletten Auslöschung der Adelsfamilie Abaeir durch den Einfall der Geißel und dem Bürgerkrieg der Blutelfen begann sie gemeinsam mit ihrer zurückgekehrten Schwester den Wiederaufbau ihres Hauses. Allgemeines Fähigkeiten Die Blutmagierin hat sich seit ihrer Ausbildung auf den Umgang mit Feuermagie spezialisiert. Nach der Rückkehr des Grossmagisters und der legalen Nutzung von Fel- und Blutkristallen versuchte sie mittels übermässiger Felmagie ihre Fähigkeiten zu manipulieren und zu erweitern. Selbst nach der Rückeroberung des Sonnenbrunnens, verzichtete die junge Blutelfe noch immer nicht auf den gefährlichen Konsum der Teufelsmagie und forscht weiterhin ungehindert in die Lehren des Sonnenkönigs. Erst nachdem sie eine vom Senat von Silbermond magische Aversion gegen Felmagie aufgezwungen bekam, verzichtete sie auf den Konsum und wandte sich alternativen Quellen zu. Zu ihren meistgebrauchten Fähigkeiten gehören Feuerbälle, ein Flammenstoss - bei dem sie eine Feuersäule auf eine fixierte Stelle beschwört und den Boden darum erhitzt - sowie die lang erarbeitete Fähigkeit einen kleinen, feurigen Phönix an ihre Seite zu beschwören. Verhalten / Charakter Trotz der Wiedergewinnung des Sonnenbrunnens, konsumierte die Magistrix weiterhin in gefährlichem Ausmass die teuflische Dämonenmagie - meist um ihre Studien voranzutreiben oder ihre Feuerzauber aus dämonischem statt aus elementarem Feuer zu beziehen. Die Korruption der Felmagie hat sich körperlich wie geistig auf die junge Herrin des Hauses Abaeir ausgewirkt und ist trotz der Umschwenkung auf alternativen Quellen immernoch vorhanden"What we showed at the end of Burning Crusade, like during the whole Sunwell event, was that the warped naaru M’uru was kinda transformed back into his purest self, purest light that Velen used to reignite the Sunwell, as a fountain of Holy power, as much as it is arcane. So the suggestion was that over time the Blood Elves will start to actually use real Light power, in a healthy way, instead of dominating it. So what will likely happen over time is a slow transition, but what Velen did was give them a chance to redeem their civilization, a chance to get back to their roots, a chance to upset their magical addiction. So that kinda thing will probably gonna play out very slowly. We didn’t talk much about it in Wrath of the Lich King, but it is a theme I love a lot, but it has to be played out very slow." - Interview mit Metzen und Neilson. Ihre Augen glühen noch immer in einem warmen Dunkelgrün und entstellen ihr sonst so makelloses und schönes Antlitz. Ihr Auftreten ist durch die Korruption im Laufe der Zeit zunehmend arroganter geworden, sie wirkt paranoid, aggressiv, rachsüchtig und rassistischSiehe Arkane Korruption. Auch wenn sie ihre Sympathien dem einstigen - und ihren Augen einzig rechtmässigen - Sonnenkönig Silbermonds vor der Öffentlichkeit verbergt, eifert sie ihm insegeheim nach und bewundert dessen Taten für das Volk der Sin'Dorei. Verhalten gegenüber der Allianz "Blood elves feel betrayed by the Alliance and are enemies of both humanity and the night elves. ... They hate the Alliance for deserting them. ... Blood elves have difficulty masking their hatred for Alliance members. ... The Alliance represents all that the blood elves hate in the world. The humans led the exodus from Lordaeron, abandoning the blood elves to the Scourge, taking many high elves with them. ... The night elves are remembered as the elves who banished them from their homes so very long ago, and those grudges still run deep. The other races are disliked merely for their representation in the Alliance - the friend of my enemy is my enemy." - Warcraft RPG Alliance & Horde Compendium : Elf, Blood: * Aufgrund der Tatsache das die Nachtelfen die Hochgeborenen am Ende des Kriegs der Urahnen verbannten und die jüngsten Wideraufbaubemühngen der Blutelfen in den Geisterlanden, verspührt die junge Blutmagierin eine starke Antipathie gegenüber diesem Volk. * Da der Lichkönig - der ihre Heimat verwüstete und ihre Familie ermordete - einst der Prinz von Lordaeron war und dem Verrat von Garithos, welcher Kael'Thas zu dem Bündniss mit den Naga zwang, hasst und verachtet Shyntlara sie. In ihnen sieht sie die Schuld am Untergang Quel'Thalas und hält sie für eine potentielle Gefahr für die Blutelfen. * Macht die Draenei für die Einführung des Lichtglaubens verantwortlich. Da auch sie zu den Mitgliedern der Allianz gehören, gehören die - in ihren Augen - "blauhäutigen Insekten" ebenso zum Feindbild der Sindorei. * Obwohl sie persönlich keine Gründe hat den Gnomen und den Zwergen abgeneigt zu sein, gehören diese dennoch zu den Verbündeten der Nachtelfen, Menschen und Draenei und sind daher in ihren Augen Feinde die es zu zerschlagen gilt. Verhalten gegenüber der Horde:"The blood elves disdain the Horde as barbarians who refuse to grasp the power in front of them. They especially dislike the orcs, who should have been strong enough to control the power the demons gave them instead of falling under their control." - Warcraft RPG Alliance & Horde Compendium : Choosing Sides, Blood Elves * Freundlich gegenüber den Verlassenen. Aufgrund ihrer Bewunderung für Sylvanas Windläufer und der selben Ziele - die Vernichtung der Geißel und der Menschen - pflegt Shyntlara ein freundschaftliches Verhältniss zu den Angehörigen der Verlassenen. * Verachtung und Hass gegenüber OrcsSiehe Zweiter Krieg und TrollenSiehe Trollkriege, wobei sie ihre Gesinnung bei Anhängern von Garrosh Höllschrei und den Kriegshymnenorcs aus politischen Gründen verleugnet und ein geflissenes, freundliches Verhalten an den Tag legt. * Neutral gegenüber den Tauren. Zum einen da das Volk der Tauren ihr niemals etwas getan hat, zum anderen da sie sich für ein weit entferntes, schamanistisches Volk nur sehr wenig interessiert. thumb|left|350px||Shyntlara in Begleitung ihrer Leibwache Aussehen Gesicht: Die Blutelfe wirkt sehr jung, nach menschlichen Massstäben würde man sie etwa auf 20 Sommer schätzen. Ihr Gesicht ist wie bei den meisten Elfen makellos und wunderschön. Ihr Antlitz hat keinerlei Anzeichen von Falten, Narben oder anderen Schönheitsmakeln. So hübsch das kantige Antlitz auch sein mag, so sind die grün glühenden Augen ein wahrer Schandfleck dämonischer Präsenz auf dem Gesicht der Sin'Dorei, welche auf eine häufige Konsumierung der Felmagie zurückzuführen sein könnte. Ihre langen, schwarzen Haare hängen fein gekämmt ihren Schulterblättern herab Die spitzen Ohren von Shyntlara sind mit zwei silbernen und einem hellgrünen Ohrring beschmückt und sollte der Schmuck durch die Strahlen der Sonne getroffen werden, so kann aufgrund des ungewöhnlichen Glanzes eine Verzauberung der, offensichtlich teuren, Ohrringe zu erkennen sein. Kleidung / Körper: Meist ist Shyntlara in roten oder schwarzen Gewänder, Roben oder Magierrüstungen gekleidet um so, laut ihrer Aussage, all jenen gefallenen Hochelfen zu gedenken, die durch den Einfall der Geißel ermordet wurdenBlood Elves are physically identical to high elves, save that they dress primarily in blacks and reds to remind themselves of their terrible losses. - Warcraft RPG Alliance & Horde Compendium : Elf, Blood. An ihrem Gürtel hängt ein roter, edler Dolch und meist führt sie einen Stab mit sich, dessen Spitze in einem dunklen Rot glüht und mit dutzenden Emblen und Wappen der Sin'Dorei verziert ist. Ihre Figur ist mit jenen der meisten anderen Elfen zu vergleichen. Ein kleiner, schmaler Körperbau und makellos geformte weibliche Rundungen. Geschichte Als Angehörige der Sin'dorei betrachtet Shyntlara es als Geburtsrecht, über allen anderen Völkern erhaben zu sein. Während des Kael'Thas Regimes wurde besonders aufgrund ihrer prinzenloyalen Gesinnung und weniger ihrer finanziellen Möglichkeiten oder ihrem Stand zur Magistrix ausgebildet. Nach dem Tod des Sonnenkönigs, wurde sie den Kirin'Tor überstellt, wo sie von einer Magierin namens "Tizia" ausgebildet werden sollte. Aufgrund ihres Felkonsums und ihrer Verbindung zu Kirzan Aschenglanz, wurde sie bereits nach wenigen Wochen von den Kirin'Tor rausgeworfen und war gezwungen, ihre Ausbildung bei Nethermanten und Blutmagiern abzuschliessen. Das goldene Zeitalter der Hochgeborenen Shyntlara wurde als drittes Kind des Hauses Abaeir geboren. Bereits als Kind wurde sie von ihrer Mutter mit Schlägen erzogen und zu einer Abaeir geformt. Früh lehrte man der Elfe, welche Stellung sie als eine Adlige aus dem Volk der Hochgeborenen innehatte und wie sich eine solche zu verhalten hatte. Ihr Vater - ein einflussreicher Magister Silbermonds - ermöglichte Shyntlara, eine Ausbildung als Magistrix in Silbermond zu beginnen. Während des Einfalls der Geissel hielt sich die junge Magistrix glücklicherweise in Dalaran auf und entkam so dem beinah vollständigen Genozid an ihrem Volk durch den Todesritter Arthas. Als die Nachricht von der Zerstörung ihrer Heimat in Dalaran ankam zögerte sie nicht lange und folgte dem Prinzen zurück nach Quel'Thalas wo sie ihre Heimat verwüstet und ihre Familie ermordet vorfand. Der Schmerz dieses riesigen Verlustes saß tief und traumatisierte die junge Elfe tief, was sie für die Propaganda des Prinzens und des Grossmagisters empfänglich machte. Einzig einige Cousins überlebten den Angriff der Geissel, folgten jedoch dem Prinzen in die Scherbenwelt und blieben dort verschollen... Die Blutelfen Shyntlara gehörte zu jenen, die zurückblieben um die Überlebenden bei dem Wiederaufbau Silbermonds zu unterstützen. Die Lethargie quälte und schwächte die junge Magistrix und es war ihr unter den Umständen unmöglich, ihre Ausbildung zu beenden. Als der Großmagister Rommath mit den Felkristallen, dem Naaru und der Botschaft vom 'gelobte Land' zurückkehrte, wuchs ihre Begeisterung für den Prinzen der in ihren Augen endlich ein Heilmittel für die furchtbare Krankheit ihres Volkes gefunden hatte. Trotz ihrer Begeisterung für den Prinzen und dem tiefen Wunsch ihm in das gelobte Land zu folgen, entschloss sie sich in Silbermond zu bleiben und erst ihre Ausbildung zu beenden. Als die Nachricht vom Verrat des Sonnenkönigs in Silbermond ankam, hoffte Shyntlara insgeheim an einem Sieg Kael'thas gegen die Offensive der Zerschmetterten Sonne. Sie war sich sicher, dass Kael'Thas die Legion kontrollieren würde und gemeinsam mit ihnen ihr Volk erlösen wurde. Nach dem Tod des Sonnenkönigs verschwieg sie anfangs ihre Begeisterung für ihn, verhielt sich unauffällig und wechselte zu den Kirin'Tor wo eine Magierin namens "Tizia" ihre Ausbildung beenden sollte. Das Haus Aschenglanz und Tenebrian Ihre Mentorin schaffte es Shyntlara im Haus Aschenglanz unterzubringen um dort ihre Dienste zu verrichten. Im Gegenzug zu ihrem Wachdienst, würde das Haus Aschenglanz ihre Ausbildung bei den Kirin'Tor finanziell unterstützen. Ihr blieb keine andere Wahl, als das Angebot anzunehmen. Von Anfang an wurde ihr vom Lord des Hauses Ruscion Aschenglanz eingetrichtert, wie falsch der Felkonsum und die Lehren des Sonnenkönigs waren. Er verurteilte alles woran sie glaubte und schrieb ihr vor, welchen Ansichten sie zu folgen hatte. Doch waren es nicht die Felkristalle, die ihr Volk vor dem Untergang bewahrte? War es falsch, Dämonenmagie zu nutzen wenn es dem Dienst an das eigene Volk diente? Waren sie den Dämonen nicht überlegen und daher im Recht, sie für die eigenen Zwecke zu missbrauchen? Natürlich sprach sie diese Fragen nicht laut aus, sie fügte sich eine Zeit lang unterwürfig den Anordnungen des Hauses Aschenglanz und verzichtete auf den Felkonsum - bis zu dem Tag an dem sie auf einen Hexenmeister namens Tenebrian traf. Tenebrian zeigte ihr, wie sie die Teufelsmagie zu ihrem Vorteil einsetzen konnte, lehrte sie sein Wissen und kümmerte sich mehr um die junge Elfe, als es Tizia oder das Haus Aschenglanz jemals in der Lage gewesen wären. Als der Kontakt zu Tenebrian ihrer Mentorin und ihrem Haus bekannt wurde, verbiet man ihr jeglichen Umgang mit dem Hexenmeister. Doch der Trotz von Shyntlara war stärker als die eindringlichen und warnenden Stimmen ihrer Mentorin, sie lieferte Tenebrian Informationen über das Haus Aschenglanz und schwor ihm die Treue. Der Verrat fiel natürlich auf, während einer Hausversammlung in Shattrath wurde sie von den Wachen des Hauses Aschenglanz unerwartet gefangen genommen und im Kerker ihres Anwesens einem Verhör unterzogen. Man demütigte sie, liess sie Schmerzen spüren und zwang sie, Informationen über Tenebrian preiszugeben. Durch die Demütigungen gebrochen und von Hass zerfressen, gab sie sich ihrem neuen Meister schlussendlich vollkommen hin und folgte seinen Befehlen wie eine willenlose Sklavin. thumb|250px|Die junge Magistrix im Dienste der Stadtwache Befreiung Ein halbes Jahr lang war Shyntlara das willenlose Spielzeug des Hexenmeisters, verübte Grausamkeiten an dessen Opfer und befolgte jeden seiner Befehle ohne ihn zu hinterfragen. In dieser Zeit traf sie auf viele Individuen die ihr helfen wollte. Unter anderem zwei Todesritter namens Zavinor und Ghoulan. Als sie wärend eines Rituals eine von Tenebrians Anweisungen missachtete, liess er sie sogleich seine Grausamkeit schmecken und liess sie Schmerzen erdulden. Verzweifelt wandte sie sich schliesslich an den Todesritter Ghoulan, welcher Tenebrian zu einem Zweikampf herausforderte und ihn bezwang. Als Preis für seinen Sieg verlangte er Shyntlara zu seiner Schülerin. Es viel dem Hexenmeister nicht schwer, sein benutztes Spielzeug an den Todesritter abzutreten und er entbindete Shyntlara von ihrem Mal und der dazugehörigen Treue zu ihm. Sie unterwarf sich Ghoulan, welcher nun ihre Ausbildung übernahm und sie als Schülerin nahm. Als ihr klar wurde, dass auch Ghoulan sie nur für seine Zwecke missbrauchen wollte, wendete sie sich von ihm mit der Hilfe einer Todesritterin namens Nienila ab - für welche sie grosse Sympathien empfand - und kehrte zu den offiziellen Lehrmeistern Silbermonds zurück. Die Blutfalken Kurz nach der erfolgreichen Prüfung zur Magistrix, schloss sie sich den Blutfalken - einer Wacheinheit Silbermonds - an. Sie schämte sich für ihre Taten die sie in Tenebrians Dienst getan hatte und entschloss sich ihr Leben dem Dienst am Volk der Sin'dorei zu verpflichten. Bei den Blutfalken lernte sie auch eine Blutritterin und Kriegsveteranin namens Ylvana Falkensturm kennen. Die beiden Frauen freundeten sich - aufgrund ihres gemeinsamen, extremen Nationalstolz und gemeinsamer Ansichten über das Rechtssystem - schnell an. Beide waren überzeugt davon, dass die Blutfalken viel zu liberal und zu gnädig mit den Verbrechern umgingen. Feuer konnte nur mit Feuer bekämpft werden und gegen die Feinde des sindoreiischen Volkes musste mit aller Härte vorgegangen werden. Als zwei Elfenkinder im Waisenhaus in Shattrath entführt wurden und die Ermittlungen der Blutfalken in ihren Augen viel zu langsam voran gingen, entschloss sie gemeinsam mit Nienila und Ylvana das Gesetz in die eigene Hand zu nehmen. Sie lockten Tenebrians Bruder Kiyenghi Aschenglanz - gegen den Shyntlara ohnehin eine tiefe Abneigung empfand - in eine Falle und folterte ihn gemeinsam mit Ylvana in einem Keller im Schattenmondtal. Sie brannten ihm das Wappen der Blutritter in die Brust, rissen seine Fingernägel raus und befragten ihn mit den abscheulichsten Verhörmethoden. Es gelang ihnen jedoch nicht den Standort der entführten Kinder herauszufinden, aber sie verspürte einen Hauch von Genugtuung als sie den jungen Adligen des Hauses Aschenglanz folterte. In den Augen der Magistrix war ihre Tat völlig gerechtigfertigt. Das Haus Aschenglanz hatte sie gedemütigt und ihm Stich gelassen, es war nur angemessen das sie Gleiches mit Gleichem vergolt. thumb|left|310px Exil Der Wille des Adligen war längst nicht gebrochen, dennoch gelang es einem Gardisten des Hauses Aschenglanz ihren Standort aufzuspühren. Er war nicht alleine, er wurde von einer Frau namens Kiyaniera Vir'Thanal begleitet - eine Freundin, welche sich von ihr abwandte und sich ebenfalls Tenebrian unterwarf. Ihr war bewusst, das Kiyaniera womöglich mehr Informatinen über Tenebrian und die entführten Kinder besitzen würde und so tauschte sie Kiyenghi gegen Kiyaniera aus und floh mit ihrer Geisel und ihren Freunden in den Gebirgspass der Totenwinde. Von der Felmagie besessen und der ständigen Angst entdeckt zu werden, begann sie die Geisel willkürlich zu schlagen und zu demütigen. Als sie von Nienila den Befehl gab, der Geissel Tenebrians Mal aus dem Nacken zu schneiden, wandte sich ihre Freundin gegen sie und Kiyaniera gelang die Flucht. Trotz dieses überraschenden Zwischenfalls, hielten die drei Frauen weiterhin zusammen. Sie konnten nicht zurück nach Quel'Thalas, aber Shyntlara wollte unter keinen Umständen erneut den Magieentzug spühren und so entschlossen sich die drei auf die Blutmythosinsel zu fliehen und sich den überlebenden Anhänger des Sonnenzorns anzuschliessen. Nach Wochen des Exils, versuchten die drei Frauen mit den Blutfalken zu verhandeln und freies Geleit durch Quel'Thalas und Straferlass zu erhalten, was ihnen jedoch verwehrt wurde. Trotz der Warnungen Nienilas, kehrten sie schliesslich nach Silbermond zurück und wurden dort von den Blutfalken verhaftet. Aufgrund mehrerer Verfahrensfehler, der Abwesenheit der Richterin und des Kriegszustands, konnte niemals ein Urteil gefällt werden. Haus Abaeir Zurück in Silbermond heckte die Magistrix bereits einen neuen Plan aus. Sie wusste, dass sie nicht mehr zu den Blutfalken zurückkehren konnte und hörte von der Gründung des Senats. Sie beruf sich auf ihren Adelstitel und began gemeinsam mit Ylvana und Nienila mit dem Wiederaufbau des Hauses Abaeir. Ihr Ziel war es mittels Propagandaplakaten, Hassreden gegen Angehörige der Allianz und einem dizplinierten Auftreten ihrer Hausgarde alle Gesinnungsgenossen und ehemaligen Prinzenanhänger unter ihrem Banner zu vereinen. Die Truppen wurden einem harten Training unterzogen, gedrillt und mit den alten Ansichten des Sonnenkönigs geschult. Doch der Aufstieg ihres Hauses war nur kurz, trotzdessen das ihr Haus einen Sitz im Senat erhielt, wandten sich viele Gardisten vom Haus Abaeir ab und neue Anklagen schwächten das Adelshaus und ihre Anfüherin. Aufstieg des Hauses Abaeir Ungefähr ein dreiviertel Jahr versuchte die Blutgarde und der Senat das Adelshaus zu zerschlagen und demütigte die Magistrix bei jeder Gelegenheit. Diese Versuche gipfelten sich in einem mehrstündigen Prozess gegen Lady Abaeir, bei der zwar milde bestraft wurde, die öffendliche Demütigung vor ganz Silbermond jedoch als die härtere Strafe sah. Nach diesem Gerichtsprozess zog sie die junge Adlige aus der Politik zurück und sandte eine Sin'dorei namens Ysarah Sternglanz an ihrer Stelle in den Senat. Während sich Ysarah um die Politik des Hauses kümmerte, richtete Shyntlara ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Rekrutierung und die Verbreitung ihrer nationalen Propaganda - immer darauf bedacht, den Lordregenten lobzupreisen. Innerst kürzester Zeit wuchs das Haus auf die dreifache Größe und stellte alles bisher erreichte in den Schatten. Angetrieben vom Erfolg der Rekrutierung, wurde das Training wieder aufgenommen und Kampfeinsätze gegen Kal'dorei, Trolle und Menschen geführt, die einerseits das Ziel hatten den Zusammenhalt und die Kampferfahrung der Soldaten zu stärken, andererseits um die finanzielle Notlage die durch den Verurteilungen entstand zu begleichen. Trollkrieg Der Amanikonflikt Das gelobte Land Expedition: Das gelobte Land Offensive in Nordend Datei:Tag-der-Abrechnung.jpg Der Tag der Abrechnung Sonstiges Freunde / Verbündete Nienila Abaeir, Ylvana Falkensturm, Rosenrot Dhrian'ru, Zavinor, Cethon Totenhauch, Blutzoll, Lord Dragutin von Volterach, Gadir Eorn... Zitate * Anara'nel belore. * Unser Volk wurde niemals fair behandelt, wir haben allen Grund diese Ungerechtigkeit zu vergelten! * Selama ashal'anore. * Vergeltung brennt! * Vendel'o eranu.. - Nach dem Angriff der Amanitrolle auf Morgenluft. * Alles was ich tue, tue ich für Quel'Thalas! - Nach dem Räumungsversuch der Blutgarde * Die Geister von Quel'Thalas schreien nach Vergeltung. Für Silbermond, Quel’Thalas und all unsere ermordeten Brüder und Schwestern! - Ansprache beim Einsatz in Eiskrone * Arthas nahm mir alles. Vergeltung ist alles was mir noch bleibt... Quellen Kategorie:Blutelf Kategorie:Charakter Horde Kategorie:Magier Kategorie:Haus Abaeir